


Practice

by tempered_rose



Category: Football RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is bored, so is Manuel. Thomas decides to test a few reflexes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely, sweet Tumblr Anon who requested these two. :) I hope you like it bb, and that it's not too stupid. xD

Thomas was bored. Manuel knew it was obvious; if having Thomas keep sighing and saying so himself wasn’t enough clarification, his throwing a mini-football against the wall and heading it back to himself was also a good indication. Manuel wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do about it, though. They couldn’t go out any where; it was too late for that and they had a football match tomorrow for Bayern. Despite being one of the nicest hotels in the city, there really wasn’t much they could do in it that they hadn’t already done. Even Thomas had a short attention span when it came to mindless hours of playing video games…

“What do you want to do?” Manu asked his temporary roommate for the away game.

Thomas shrugged and caught the ball one-handed as he laid back on the bed, horizontally over it so that his head was over the edge looking at Manu on the bed across the room. Manu watched him smile slowly, creepily since it was upside down.

“What?”

Thomas’ grin stayed in place. “Catch.”

Before the word echoed in the room, Thomas had thrown the ball and Manuel had reacted out of a lifetime of practice and caught it before it could hit him square in the face.

Thomas’ grin grew wider and he shifted on the bed to sit on his knees, facing Manu.

“You’re good at that.”

Manu rolled his eyes. “It’s like I’m a goalkeeper or something.”

He didn’t like the look that was on Thomas’ face. He didn’t like it at all. There was mischief on that face and when it came to Thomas Muller, mischief was never a good thing. Not ever.

The younger man got off his bed and wandered into the bathroom. Manu could hear some fumbling around before a loudly proclaimed ‘Aha!’ came from the doorway. Soon, Thomas was back with a shampoo bottle in hand.

“Catch this one!” Thomas announced half a second before he chucked the bottle of product at him. Again, Manuel caught it. Thomas looked even more triumphant if that was even possible. “So you can catch more than just balls!”

Manu rolled his eyes at the bad joke while Thomas cackled and looked for more things that Manu guessed he would have to attempt to catch. He sat up in the bed with a heavy sigh.

“Why do you amuse yourself by throwing things at me?” He asked with such a forlorn expression that Thomas paused. But only for a moment before he resumed his search.

“Well, I’m helping you practice. If you weren’t so good, I wouldn’t do it.” Thomas nodded to himself before he threw a shoe, followed by a book, rolled up magazine, toilet paper roll, and a pillow. _Finally, something soft_ , Manu thought after he gently placed the pillow down on top of the growing pile of random items. He had enough.

Rising from the bed while Thomas scrambled to find more things, Manuel wrapped his large arms around Thomas’ leaner form from behind. Thomas squirmed in his hold but Manuel was stronger.

“How about I just throw you for a change, hmm?” Manu asked before doing just that, only onto the bed that wasn’t covered in objects. Manu pinned Thomas on the bed by laying on top of him and Thomas was laughing now.

“You can always just catch my balls. I’d be okay with that.” Thomas grinned cheekily, eyes shining with mirth.

Manu rolled his eyes. “I know you would.”

Manu shifted to get off of the bed before Thomas pulled him down and kissed him. Manuel relaxed after a moment’s hesitation and kissed him back.

“Now why don’t we just spend the rest of the night doing this?” Manuel asked, breathless, a few minutes later.

Thomas grinned and ran his hands up Manuel’s shirt. “That’s the best idea you’ve had all day.”

Manuel rolled his eyes, but smiled and leaned down for another kiss.


End file.
